To promote the healing process of a damaged or fragmented bone, bone plates are commonly attached to an outside surface of the bone. The bone plates act as stabilizing elements for the damaged areas. In addition, they may help to position fragmented bone sections relative to one another.
In case of fractures of long bones, such as the femur, current bone plating systems typically provide stabilizing and fixation for a dedicated region of the bone. For example, a trochanter (i.e., proximal) region or a condyle (i.e., distal) region of the femur is plated.
There is a need for a femur plate and a method of implanting the same that enable a more efficient treatment in certain surgical situations.